


Present Swap

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Close to Christmas(?), Fluff, Future Allura, Future Coran, Future Fic, Future Hunk, Future Keith, Future Lance is so fluffy, Future Pidge, Future Shiro, Its so not funny, Light Angst, M/M, The title is a pun ha, Time Fic, everyone gets cockblocked, future lance, klance, slight Shallura, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: After a malfunction with the teleporter Keith finds himself sent 8 years into the future. He never expected to be married and not piloting the lions anymore. The biggest twist is who he's married to. He ESPECIALLY never expected to be married to Lance.





	1. Teleporters don't time travel... But this one does!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Klance fic. I can't stop fangirling over it so now this is a thing.

"Ready Keith?" Coran asked as he was about to pull the lever on the machine. They were testing the teleporter, by sending Keith from the control room over to the dining room.

"Why does he get to use the telporter?" Lance pouted.

"Because I'm more responsible." Keith glared at Lance as he said this. Pidge rolled her eyes in the corner while Hunk tried to calm them down.

"Stop fighting guys!" Of course they ignored him. Coran gave no warning and pulled the lever to the teleporter. Keith saw a flash of white then it was gone.  
He felt warm... something's... wrapped around his frame. He knew not to panic. Maybe it was goo gone wrong? He forced his eyes open. He was in an unfamiliar looking room, painted a light purple color. The bed was a four poster with blue sheets and a blue canopy. This obviously wasn't the kitchen. This was some kind of bedroom that looked like the couple in it had some kind of fight with the furniture. Some of the furniture was blue and some was red. The walls were an unfamiliar lilac color, but pretty nonetheless. Wait if he wasn't in the kitchen then that warm thing was--

"Lance?! What the fuck?!" Keith exclaimed because he had just found a sleeping Lance curled up on the bed. And apparently that Lance had wrapped his arms around him.

Keith fell off the bed. "Ow... Where am I?"

"Babe, what's wrong?" Lance asks concernedly, and Keith immediately thinks what the actual fuck is happening. He had so many questions. Where was he? Why wasn't he wearing any clothes? And why was Lance acting all nice and calling him babe? He decided to ask the first one.

"Where am I? I mean I was just in the castle..."

"Well of course not we left two years ago! Don't you remember? Holy crap what if you have a concussion?! I knew I shouldn't have pinned you against that wall! Oh no what if you have a brain tumor!" Lance continued to rant about the possible conditions while Keith stared.Pinned you against that wall?! Wait a minute. If he was meant to take it the way he thought it was, he didn't want to know.

“What the fuck? Why- I slept with you?!” Keith exclaimed

“Why do you sound surprised? We’ve done it every night since we were seventeen.” Lance shrugged. Well he knew a couple of things for sure. He wasn't in the castle, he lived with this weird Lance who thought they were dating and he wasn't wearing any clothes. And apparently according to Lance they had been together since they were at least seventeen. He wasn’t with Lance. He must’ve accidently dropped to some other world. He took off to the bathroom.

"But wait Keith, are you sure you're okay?!"

\--Meanwhile with past Lance--

Lance, Coran, and the rest of the legendary defenders walked through the door to the kitchen. Keith appeared to be standing in the center of the kitchen looking dazed. Lance tapped him on the head a couple of times.

"Lance?" Keith asked sweetly. Lance knew there was some kind of insult involved.

"What is it mullet-head?" Lance replied.

"Two things. Did you move me from our bed into the kitchen? And why does it look like the one at the castle?" Keith asked. Shiro and Coran looked at each other while Pidge wore a concerned expression and Hunk looked a little creeped out. Where's the insult? Apparently it wasn't coming.

"There is no 'our bed'. What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Yesterday you pinned me against the wall and then proceeded to use the bed. And I'm sure you know didn't mean sleeping by 'use'" He gave a sultry wink. Lance blushed, Pidge started laughing and Hunk looked more creeped out. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"I think he has head trauma!" Lance exclaimed.

"Keith, what are you talking about?" Shiro asked

"Shiro? It makes sense if you were trying to remake the crew you'd invite them, but seriously Lance?" Keith looked half amused now. "What is the point of this? I mean we saw them for Thanksgiving! Christmas was supposed to be just us!" Keith looked half annoyed and half amused.

"Wait wait wait hold on. So you're saying that you guys apparently are a couple, we apparently don't live in the castle anymore, and we got in invited over for  
Thanksgiving?" Hunk asked thoroughly creeped out and confused.

"Of course that's what I'm saying! Stop saying apparently, that's what happened. You said my turkey would've been better with some rosemary!" Keith looked completely annoyed now. "You know what? I'm done." Keith stalked out of the room.

"Well that was really weird." Hunk looked surprised. "Well I don't mean the angrily leaving part, I just mean the whole 'You insulted my turkey!' thing. That was just weird."

"From what I can tell, he's either gotten false memories, or is from a different timeline, and I haven't ruled out the possibility something or someone is impersonating him." Pidge thought hard.

"Well something is definitely up." Shiro looked worried. Lance looked a little disturbed.

\--Back with Future Lance--

"Keith please come out and eat something, you've been in there for hours." Lance looked worried. Keith wailed again. "Please mi tesoro, te amo." (My treasure, I love you.) He whispered softly. Keith had no idea what that meant but after hearing the disparity in his voice, he calmed down. He had never heard Lance sound that broken, that emotional over anything. Keith uncurled out of the fetal position. Maybe he would at least pretend to be whoever this Lance thought he was. At least until he figured out where he was and how to get back. Keith opened the bathroom door. A blur slammed into him and almost knocked him off his feet. Lance was heavy.

"Lo siento. Estoy sobre protectora y no me refiero a ser. Es sólo-" he choked up. "Mi preocupa a veces que no soy lo suficientemente bueno." (I'm sorry. I'm overprotective and I don't mean to be. I just- I worry sometimes I'm not good enough.)  
Keith did not even understand any of it. He knew enough to know that he was apologizing, but otherwise he was at a loss. He patted Lance on the back awkwardly while Lance wiped his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I know you can't understand that, I haven't taught you enough Spanish yet." He looked apologetic. Keith hugged him tighter, that's probably what Other Keith wherever he was would do. Lance smiled and hugged back. Keith cringed as he realized something. He was naked and pressed up against Lance.

"Do you want to get dressed and eat lunch?" Lance asked Keith.

"I guess." Keith guessed the red dresser was Other Keith's so he opened the top drawer. To his luck, Other Keith organized things the same way as him. He decided to wear the same outfit he always did. Apparently, Other Keith did too, or Lance would've said something. He found a wedding ring on top of the dresser and guessed they were married or something. That made way too much sense. He had gotten over the initial shock of being with Lance, nothing really fazed him after that. He picked up the ring and slipped it onto his left hand ring finger. He came down the stairs and found Lance making eggs. Lance in an apron was adorable... No! Keith couldn't believe he'd just thought that. The newspaper at the corner of the table caught his eye. December 23, 2024. That would mean both he and Lance were 25 years old.  
That explained more.

\--Now with Past Lance!--

The entire crew, now with princess Allura since Shiro had explained what happened, were standing outside of Keith's quarters. Coran had examined the life force of the supposed 'Keith' with all the technology, which proved it was actually Keith. They didn't know what was wrong.

"Who should go in? Not me obviously, I wouldn't want to talk to Keith, he's scary. No offense to him or anything!" Hunk cowered. Allura looked around as if deciding. She then pointed at Lance.

"You're the one he has the most familiarity with. I'd suggest you go, but if you need help don't hesitate to yell Shoe if you are in trouble." She looked thoughtful. 

"Just try to talk to him and report back to us when you're done."

"Shoe?" Lance asked.

"It's a codeword." Coran smiled. "Off you go!" He pressed the button and shoved Lance through.  
Lance sighed and looked around the room. Most of the furniture was red. What wasn't red was black. 99% of the furniture was red though. The reddest thing in the room was probably the single bed Keith was lying face down on. Upon further inspection, he seemed to be crying. Lance had no idea what to do, so he sat at the end of the bed.

"L-Lance?" He looked up from his pillow, his eyes rimmed with red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, it was just that we had decided on what to do for Christmas. I thought you valued my opinion. Clearly I was wrong." Keith cried. Lance felt bad so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well I didn't want to invite them, but they insisted on coming, Pidge especially wouldn't take no for an answer." Lance lied. What was he supposed to do? Apparently whatever had happened to Keith had left him thinking they were dating. Lance felt bad for Keith, he wouldn't wish this even on Keith. I mean how bad would it be to keep thinking that you are dating your arch enemy? It was also really awkward for Lance, because he didn't know how to act around him. He hated Keith, but when Keith was this disoriented, he didn't want to be rude.

"What's the whole deal with this castle model?" Keith asked.

"Oh well, Shiro, wanted to go back into space and, um, we went back into space." Lance was just guessing that judging by the way Keith talked, they didn't pilot the lions anymore.

"Oh okay." Keith seemed fidgety and nervous.

"What's wrong?" Lance was going to solve his problems and then leave. He didn't know what else to do.

"Are you mad at me?" Keith looked at Lance.

"No." Because he couldn't say yes, that might make it worse.  
Lance heard a muffled "Ask him the year!" Through the door. Luckily, Keith didn't seem to hear Pidge through the door.  
"Oh by the way, what's the year?" Lance asked

"2024. You should know by now that it's almost 2025, Christmas is 2 days away." Keith shrugged. Lance had almost forgot about that. Even though the year wasn't 2024, it was 2016, Christmas was still 2 days away. Well shit. This Keith was from probably when they will be 25 years old. That means regular Keith is probably with Future Lance. That makes this so much weirder. Keith stood up and sat on Lance's lap. He then hugged Lance tightly.  
"I love you so much." He buried his face into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance turned pink. This just got weirder. He had no idea what to do.  
Keith hugged him tighter. Lance's blush got redder. Keith pulled out of the hug and looked at him directly in the eyes. By this time, Lance's blush had faded. "I'll never let you go Lance. I love every part you, every little piece of you. Every single nervous tic, all you flaws, all your perfections. When you speak Spanish to me, your cooking, all your little surprises. Everything and anything about you I love and always will. Even when you talk too much." He leaned in and gave Lance a sweet kiss. Actually like this 10x weirder. Lance blushed. He knew that this Future Keith thought they were dating, but he wasn't expecting this much affection. He hated to admit it, but he missed the old Keith. That one made a lot more sense to him. Keith pulled away looked into his eyes again and smiled. 

"Please Lance, quiero que me hagas el amor." (I want you to make love to me.) Lance's eyes widened. What the actual fuck. This isn't fanfiction. Actually hearing it is way different from knowing about it. Especially when it's Keith. So of course Lance did the natural thing.

"I have a Shoe!" Lance shouted hoping someone would get the message.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

To her credit, Allura came rushing in. "Lance! You're supposed to be training!"

"Training?" Keith asked "Right now?"

"Of course! You must always be ready for an attack, at anytime." She smiled. Lance pushed Keith off his lap and got up.

"I'll go down now." Lance walked towards the door and headed out. Allura left the room after. Keith muttered something about cockblocking princesses.  
Lance sighed once he was outside the door. That was close. Almost too close. Pidge was laughing so hard, Shiro was trying not to, and Hunk looked as if he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Coran was relatively straight faced, but when he glanced at Lance he started laughing too. The entire group walked to the control room still laughing. Lance just looked like he was missing something.

\--Future Lance's problems!--

Keith found out that Lance and him didn't work. They got everything paid for them, since they had been the Legendary Defenders. So Lance mostly hung out with him.

"You know it's pretty funny. We usually have way more sex in a day." Lance shrugged. "Especially after we play monopoly, although it's usually angry sex. Because you always beat me."

Keith blushes bright red. "Lance!"

"You said it differently last night." Lance's voice was husky. Keith turned redder. He definitely did not want to have sex with Lance. Even if it was slightly nicer Lance. He hid his face in his arms.

Lance laughed. "I didn't mean to make you that embarrassed."

"Yeah well you did a pretty good job." Keith kept his head down.

"We can play a different game if you want. Or we could do something else." Lance's voice dropped down to a seductive whisper at the end. Keith flushed redder.

"No one has sex at three o'clock in the afternoon!" Keith shouted at Lance, his head was up now.  
Lance checked his watch. 

"Aw but it's three-oh-five." He pouted.

"Still no you horny waste of space." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked, pressing himself up against Keith's back. Keith blushed scarlet as he realized how hard Lance was.

"Y-yes." Keith replied. Keith rolled away and got up. He then proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom. He now had half an erection. It went down after he took a piss.

He washed his hands and unlocked the door. Look left, look right, no Lance. That was always a good sign. He sighed in relief and headed towards the living room. On his way, he grabbed Pride and Prejudice off of the bookshelf. He sat down onto the couch and opened the book. From what he could gather, it was about a girl who wanted to get married. She was really weird about it though, but so was everyone else. He had gotten to the part where one of her sisters were 'ruined' or whatever when Lance came down the stairs.

"Oh there you are! I knew you were hiding somewhere!" Lance plopped down next to him. Keith opened his mouth to respond, when Lance caught his lips in a searing kiss. Keith's eyes widened. It was one thing to see the evidence, it was another to actually experience it. Lance took advantage of his shock to slip his tongue into Keith's mouth. Keith whimpered.

"Quiero hacerte el amor." (I want to make love to you.) Lance then proceeded to kiss down the underside of his jaw.  
Keith really didn't want to do this. It felt good... But this was Lance! It didn't matter if it was Future Lance, or past Lance, he hated Lance!  
His bottom lip trembled and he tried to stop it, but sobs came out. Lance pulled back horrified and blaming himself. 

"Oh god I didn't mean- I just-" Lance's face looked pained. He wrapped his arms around Keith. "Lo siento, mi amor." (I'm sorry, my love.) Lance nuzzled his face into Keith's hair. Keith buried his face into the crook of Lance's neck. He grips his back tightly and lets the swirl he calls his emotions out. First there was anger, then there was sadness, depression, misery. He cries until he's empty, with Lance whispering Spanish words of comfort to him. He's exhausted from crying himself empty, he falls asleep in Lance's arms.

 

When Keith woke up, he was aware of two things. Lance had left the house, and the computer was on. He walked over to the monitor and turned it on. He knew Lance sucked at hiding things. Microsoft word was open to a list of things labeled "to do to cheer Keith up."

Well fuck. That's really depressing actually. That means Keith wasn't doing a good enough job at pretending. Well it's not actually like he could. Lance had wanted to "Make love" with him. He wanted to lose his virginity to someone special. Well technically future Keith wasn't a virgin. It didn't matter though, because he couldn't see himself losing his mind virginity or whatever to Lance or at least THIS Lance.

He had no comment about past Lance. Apparently he was nicer because they got married in the future? That's confusing. He wondered when it happened and how. It didn't really matter though. What he wanted to know now is how to go back and have Other Keith come back to here. But how? He had no idea. He also had to fix this whole issue with future Lance. He knew he shouldn't tell future Lance, that would make him think he'd gone crazy. Then again there was the issue about how he actually FELT about Lance. Lance was annoying, but this Lance was caring, kind and still annoying. But now he found it... Endearing? Woah where the fuck did that come from?!

That's pretty messed up. Keith didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from. He wondered why the teleporter has broken this way. Usually it just doesn't work. Coran had fixed it with some materials he had found from a nearby planet, was that the case? Well whatever it was, he was stuck here until the rest of Team Voltron could find a way to rescue him.

That kind of sucked. 'Well,' he mentally laughs a dry humorless laugh 'At least I achieved my life goal of getting married.' He checked the time five o' clock. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve! Fuck! That means that he'll be here for Christmas Eve and whoever future Keith and future Lance decided to invite. Future Keith ugh. Every time he thinks of himself being with Lance, he throws up in his mouth a little. It weirdly has been less and less since this morning. Now it was just a weird hiccup.

He wondered how the rest of Team Voltron was doing.

\--Past Lance!--

"Don't panic Lance, it's okay, you're going to be fine okay. Don't panic." Lance was panicking.  
At every opportunity he had, Keith would make many innuendos and flirt with him. Pidge would laugh so hard, Hunk would look extremely disturbed, Allura and Coran would contemplate the effectiveness of the couple, and Shiro would pretend like everything was normal.

It was far from normal. Lance respected the creativeness originality of the pickup lines, after all he was a major pickup artist himself, but this was Keith! Keith with his pretty dark blue eyes shiny long hair that was a lot to grab onto during- Nope nope nope! Not that he'd ever tried it. Or wanted to.  
Coran and Allura would constantly take a look at the teleporter attempting to figure out what went wrong. Lance attempted to avoid Keith, but that went bad when Keith came up to him and started crying about how he wasn't worth Lance's kindness and how he should die.  
Lance thinks no one should die. Not even Keith. Well, maybe the Galra and a bunch of other bad dudes. But not any normal human. So of course he thought of the only lie he could.

"So you know when I went to the doctor's office right?" Future Lance must've visited the doctor recently, Lance thinks, because he always goes around december 20th.

"Yeah what about it?" FK asked, that's what Lance has resorted to calling him, his tear streaked face shining in the light.  
"Well the doctor told me that this week and possibly next, I had to stay away from sex because I used to take special medication for my um..." He tried to think of something quick. "Twisted ankle! Twisted ankle, yeah. Remember when I tripped over that... Thing?" He hoped future Lance had done that recently, or he was in caught."Well um, I had sprained my ankle. Now it's just a really bad twist but the medecation makes it impossible to do that. Side effects and stuff..." He laughed nervously.

"I'm going to trust you because you always tell the truth to me even if it sounds like a stretch." Keith raised an eyebrow. Then he put it back down and shrugged. Lance mentally sighed in relief. He also cringed a little at the 'you always tell the truth to me' part. Luckily for him, Keith didn't notice. "Today is Christmas Eve after all! You always tell me to be happy!" Lance winced. Shit he forgot it was Christmas Eve.

“Right…” Lance was more than a little freaked out by the idea of him and Keith being together, but this Keith was… Well, let’s just say he missed the old one. He hoped that his Keith- Woaaah there Lance where did that come from?! Past Keith,-That’s better- was doing okay wherever he was.


	2. Christmas Eve

Keith knew that today was Christmas Eve. He also suspected Lance had ADHD or something because when the subject of Christmas came up, he totally forgot about the No Keith Contact rule. It means that he wasn't going to touch Keith at all. But when the subject of Christmas came up, he was a cuddlefluff and hugged a lot. It was cute. Keith this is Lance, why are you thinking that?! Keith was appalled at his brain's opinions.

Thump! Lance jumped down the stairs to hug him. Sometimes Lance would act like a little kid. He ran over and hugged Keith tightly.

"Te amo." He smiled and hugged tighter. Keith had no idea what he had just said. Lance always says the most adorable things- wait what?! Maybe the first step to getting out of the fucked up future was to admit to all of his thoughts. It can't hurt to try. Lance released him out of the the tight hug.

"Keith, I've realized what you're going through." Keith perked up at that. Perhaps future Lance would help him get home? "I know that you're mildly lactose intolerant, and its making you upset, cause you can't enjoy so many good Christmas foods! Like, Eggnog, Cheesecake, Hot chocolate," Keith thought about it for a moment. Was he lactose intolerant? This was Lance from the future after all, so it was entirely possible that he had been diagnosed later in life, and this would explain why he always got stomach aches after drinking milk and stuff like that.

"Oh." Sometimes, Keith felt like the fill-in boyfriend. The one that got discarded when the original came back. Where the fuck did that last thought come from?! Maybe he did like Lance after all?

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Lance asked. Kitty?! Was he fucking joking?! Scratch that last comment, he was going to stab Lance now. Lance saw the look in his eyes and laughed nervously.

"...Sorry?" He offered. Keith crossed his arms and glared. Suddenly, Lance burst into laughter, real laughter, and Keith started laughing too. Keith didn't know how this happened but he felt wanted, loved even.

-Past Lance-

“I really miss him." Lance sighed. He missed the Keith that would fight and disagree with him, the one that would retaliate viciously but discreetly. 'Silent but deadly' as they say. Ew wait... That made Keith sound like a fart. Lance's lips twitched at that, he knew that Keith would have face palmed and shook his head. Keith... It felt like a dam broke loose. His tears spilling over and cascading down his face.

"Miss who, our Keith?" Pidge said, coming at of nowhere. Lance was sitting on the step near the window in the hallway that goes to their rooms.

"N-no!" Lance tried to wipe his tears and hide his sadness. Lance tried to bring his hand to his face, Pidge grabbed it before he could wipe the tears.

"Lance, it's okay. I miss Keith too. I know I would tease and bully you all, but at the end of the day, you guys are my family. Whenever I feel really anxious or I think about what will happen when I die- I mean like am I going to see blackness? Will I see heaven? How can y'all be so happy when you're going to die at some point oh my gosh-" She took a deep breath and flushed a little "but anyway, I miss him too but he's still here. As much as you don't like the thirsty version of Keith, he's still the same as regular Keith. Deep down. Deep deep deep deep deep down. Like six hundred feet. Did you know he baked us COOKIES the other day?"

Lance gave Pidge a weird look. Keith baked the crew cookies? No way! And how come he didn't get any? Pidge sighed.

"Hey guys- Lance, what's wrong buddy?" Hunk asked, surprised.

"He misses his boyfriend." Pidge whispered into Hunk's ear so that Lance can not hear her teasing. Poor boy has gone through a lot. As luck would have it, he didn't seem to hear her over the sound of his continued crying.

"Oh." Hunk said smally. "What should we do?"

"Something competitive might get FK acting like our Keith?" Pidge tried.

"Maybe we should ask Shiro." Hunk suggested.

"Ask me what?" Shiro had heard Lance's crying and had to come to see what was wrong when he heard this.

"What should we do to have future Keith acting like our Keith?" Hunk asked curiously with Pidge looking thoughtful.

"I was thinking something competitive." Pidge added

"That's a good idea but we need something really competitive..." Shiro replied. Lance was still crying but didn't hear anything they had said. Pidge had an idea. She whispered it into Shiro's ear and he nodded. This would work out well.

-Future Lance-

Lance had brought out his 3ds XL. He was playing Pokémon Sun, and was currently yelling loudly at a Pikipek he had name Chris Kratt. 'Gotta catch em all' he had said. Keith laughed at his frustration. It was cute really, he would pout (adorably so) and glare at the screen, and say 'Goddamnit Dr. Who' (He named his Rowlet) . Keith was laying on the sofa while Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith had decided a little bit ago, that Lance could touch him, in only non-sexual ways, he couldn't handle it if it was sexual. He enjoyed feeling Lance's hands through his hair, and future Lance was the same as his Lance, with only minor changes to his appearance. Keith had found out recently that besides being highly attracted to Lance's body (He had discovered that when they first met) he was also attracted to Lance's personality (When Lance wasn't being a douche).

Keith wanted to go back and see everyone. Coran, Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance-- his Lance --for Christmas, having a nice space family dinner. Luckily he had one day to figure out how to get back. Basically a couple of hours. That's not a lot of time. He didn't feel like moving from his warm spot on the sofa, it was comfy and good. Today was Tuesday, the twenty fourth, two-thousand twenty-four. Back in two-thousand sixteen, it was Saturday and Christmas was on a Sunday. Keith really wanted to apologize to Lance for their fight about the teleporter. It didn't matter who did it, it was for Coran to test it. Well obviously it didn't work, but still.

He also wondered what happened to Future Keith. Did Future Keith get sent back in his place? Or did he just get stuck in Hyper-Space? Maybe he got stuck within a time safe zone? (A place outside of time where time doesn't move but you can talk and do stuff, you just don't have to go to the bathroom, eat, drink, or sleep. Your injuries also don't heal or anything because time doesn't pass.) He really didn't know, but it was calming to just... Think. To not have any weird conversations, nor have to hide in bathrooms, it was nice. No pressing concerns, just time to think. That was so sappy, he was almost ashamed it came from his own mind. Almost. (Not really)

"You know what, Keith?" Lance interrupted his thoughts, successfully breaking him out of his deep introspections on life.

"What?" Keith asked, softly.

"I'm glad you're here with me." Lance said quietly, looking straight into Keith's eyes with brutal honesty. Then he turned back to his Pokémon game.

"Me too." Keith replied, almost too soft for Lance to hear. His mouth had moved before his brain-to-mouth filter could kick in. Keith was suddenly hit with a great feeling of... Longing. That's what this ache in his gut was. He wished so badly to go back to his Lance.

-Past Lance-

Coran looked into the teleporter for the twenty-fifth time. At least he thought it was the twenty fifth time. It could've been anywhere from ten to three hundred. He just didn't understand what would make it act like that. All the metal was the right kind, fully operational Altean steel, with no dents or cracks. The plastic, plasma, all other materials were normal. The only thing that could cause a reaction like that is... The Galran-Altean mixture crystal! Of course! The old power source had stopped working, so he replaced it with a more powerful stone, a pretty deep ocean blue colored Galran-Altean mixed stone, hoping it would help them travel farther distances. But that's strange, only Galra and Alteans should have problems teleporting. Keith wasn't Galra as far as he knew. Weird.

Good thing he had found a working Martian stone. If he added it to the other stone, it should cancel out the bad effects and strengthen it. He put the stone on top of the teleporter and used his Altean magic hammer to smash it in. Instantly, the teleporter was fixed, no one else should time travel. Now there was the issue of bringing Keith back...

"Coran!" Allura opened the door. "Shiro and Hunk have had a brilliant idea!" Coran raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What might this idea be?" Coran asked, generally curious.

"Lance has been missing our time's Keith dearly, but Future Keith is basically the same person! So Shiro and Hunk suggested we do something to have them be competitive again. Pidge suggests Mario Kart? I have no idea what that is, but he says he's brought the gaming system it's for." Allura says thoughtfully.

"Great idea! I just fixed the teleporter, I added Martian stone to the Galran-Altean stone." Coran said

"Good job!" Allura smiled. She was truly excited to see how the plan turned out.

-FUTURE LANCE-

Keith felt himself falling in love with Lance's dorkiness. It was no longer annoying to him, just endearing. He could see how they got married in the future. He wanted to see his Lance- Past Lance. He wanted to after battle cuddle and kiss away his worries. The problem was Lance's rivalry issues. Every time Keith thought 'He's not so bad' Lance would turn around and call them rivals. Keith and Future Lance got into the car because Future Lance and Future Keith forgot to buy a tree.

"I can't believe you forgot the goddamn tree! It's Christmas Eve and you forgot the fucking tree!" Keith facepalmed as Lance drove into the traffic.

"Well I'm sorry Keith, I totally wasn't busy MAKING YOU THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" Lance shouted.

"Well maybe I didn't want the present. Maybe I just wanted you for Christmas!" Keith shouted. Lance looked like he was processing the words. Then his face went from outraged to touched.

"Really mi cariño?" Lance's voice got soft. Keith still didn't understand what he said but he guessed by the way he said it that was a term of endearment or something. It made his heart swell to think of it like that. Fuck it, he couldn't hide his affections even if this was future Lance.

"Yes." Keith said with a definitive tone. Lance leaned over and placed a small peck on Keith's lips. He smiled in happiness as a warm feeling spread throughout his chest.

"For a while I was wondering if you were cheating on me. I was so worried you were sick, or something happened, but you just acted the way you did before we started going out. All closed off. I had to penetrate your walls." Lance said thoughtfully. Keith shivered. He knew Lance hadn't meant it to be dirty but damn did that sound appealing. Wait no! No! Bad Keith no! You're in a car with him for goodness sake! Fourty-five minutes and definitely more than fourty-five suppressed thoughts later, they made it to the tree yard. Lance got out of the car and ran over to Keith's side. Keith reached for the handle when Lance opened the door for Keith.

"After you, mi Corazon." He said with a big grin. Keith blushed and got out of the car. It made a light crunching noise from the snow. They lived in New Maria, which was a reformation of Maryland after it was destroyed somehow. Keith had no idea how or why and he didn't want to cause a time paradox so he didn't ask. He had been told he was good at picking out Christmas trees. Lance and Keith picked out a few trees but couldn't really decide on one until they spotted the absolute perfect tree.

"Dios mío," Lance started.

"It's the perfect tree" both Lance and Keith said, looking at each other with excitement. It was eight feet tall and would probably fit in the living room. It looked stereotypically pine-y. Lance looked cute with his cheeks flushed pink from the cold. His eyes somehow looked blue-er is that even a word? Keith didn't care anymore. He felt himself leaning closer and realized he was inches away from Lance.

"Ah, do you like that tree?" Lance and Keith jumped apart at the tree salesman's words and blushed.

"Yeah." Lance replied happily and Keith knew it was going to be a great Christmas. After they had purchased the tree and tied it haphazardly to the roof of Lance’s car they got in and started to drive. Keith felt safe and warm, and… Happy? For the first time in a long time he felt happy. Keith looked out the window to hide his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed this chapter


	3. Christmas pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Keith comes up with a plan, and Pidge helps out. Meanwhile, Future Pidge figures out Past Keith's secret.

FK wakes up feeling refreshed. He had been fucking with past Lance this whole time, he knew this would happen since he remembers switching with himself now about eight years ago. It was really entertaining, but he should be more focused on trying to get past himself and past Lance together. He stops smirking at his cleverness and starts to think. He had fun messing with Lance, but now it was time to be serious.

Maybe he should start acting like past himself so that past Lance would think he was back and he could confess? Yeah probably. He knew Lance liked him at this point, he and his Lance had discussed when they started liking each other one time.  
And he knew Lance ended up confessing on Christmas. Now all he needs is some mistletoe and to talk to Shiro and Pidge about this plan. He got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

-Future Lance-

Lance wakes up in bed next to Keith. Keith had been acting strange yesterday but it seemed like whatever was bothering him had gone away. Thank God, he hates to see Keith sad.

Lance smiles to himself as he got up and put on clothes. He was going to make dinner for his visit to the old Voltron crew, since everyone brings a dish.

He cuts up the vegetables and shoves them into the chicken. Then he puts the spices on the chicken and puts it into the oven. Now after it was done he would get Keith and they would visit then for a few hours. He is taking the tree they picked out to the house too, seeing as it is a family tradition to bring a tree.

For now he makes sure that everything is set.

-Past-

“Pidge?” Pidge looks up from her book.

“Hm?”

“I'm sorry for messing with Lance but I need your help with something.” Pidge looks at him curiously.

“I gotta admit, that was pretty funny. So what do you need?” Pidge looks a bit apprehensive.

“Well I heard about your Nintendo Wii, and what if we put mistletoe everywhere? It's not another reason to mess with Lance, it's just I have a plan.” Keith says

“What is the plan?” Pidge asks, still looking apprehensive. Keith whispers into her ear and she nods, a Cheshire cat grin growing on her face.

“This is going to be good.” the brunette smirks

“What is?” Asks Shiro. Pidge and Keith just start laughing randomly to cover for it.

“Okay then.” Shiro backs away slowly.

-The Future-

The chicken was ready, Lance pulled it out of the oven.

“Keith!” Lance shouts up the stairs. Some banging is heard, and Keith comes down the stairs looking adorable with mussed up hair from sleeping.

“Good morning, Lance.” Keith rubs his left eye and yawns.

“Morning, babe. You look adorable, as per usual.” Lance flirts. Keith yawns again.

“Thanks, sweetheart?” It comes out like a question, but Lance is sure it's just because Keith is tired.

“I made you tea.” Lance smiles at Keith. Keith was never a coffee drinker. His favorite type of tea is currently Orange tea, and that's what Lance had made for him this morning.

“Thank you.” Keith sits down and sips the tea. Lance sits down across from Keith and smiles again.

“We're heading to see the old crew today.” Lance says. Keith yawns.

“Okay.” He rubs one eye, moving his dark hair a little. Lance's heart swells with affection for him. He loves this man so much sometimes, it feels like his heart is going to explode sometimes. He remembers when they first got together, and the love in his heart had only grown since then. Keith finishes his tea and stands up.

“We can go.” Keith smiles nervously and Lance feels his face smile in response. He honestly loves Keith’s smile, it's so cute!

The get into Lance's car and begin to drive. The place for the picnic is about an hour away, so it shouldn't be too long.

+Pidge+

Pidge sighs as she places the last mistletoe on the ship. Thank God, that was annoying to have to keep placing them everywhere. She had mapped out where on the ship she had placed the mistletoe and placed cameras so she could see when her part of the plan hit.

She clicks to camera there and sees Lance make his way to the dining room. Keith and the rest of the crew are already there, with her Nintendo Wii and a hearty Christmas dinner. Pidge knows if she takes this hallway, she can intercept Lance.

She makes a right and makes it look like she just ran into him.

“Oh hey, Lance.” She says

“Hi Pidge.” He sighs

“What's wrong?” Pidge asks. She was supposed to distract Lance long enough so Hunk and Future Keith could finish setting up the Nintendo Wii.

“Nothing.” Lance says quickly. “I'm fine.”

“If you say so.” Pidge shrugs. As much as she wonders what's wrong, she knows pressing things won't help. “I think everyone is in the dining room.”

“Okay.” Lance tries to smile and it looks so fake. Pidge doesn't have the heart to tell him that she knows he's upset.

They continue to walk to the dining room in silence, Lance opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Hunk, Allura, Shiro and Keith playing the Wii. Pidge smirks at his face. He looks so surprised. They finish the course they were racing on, and Hunk spots Lance.

“Lance, buddy, what's wrong?” He frowns. Lance smiles a small genuine smile.

“I'll be the one asking you that when I beat you at Mario Kart.” Lance smirks. Lance and Hunk play for a couple of rounds before Keith asks to play. And then Keith begins to crush Lance at Mario Kart. Lance starts to insult Keith like old times, and Keith insults him back.

Then it was time for dinner. Coran sits at the head of the table, with Shiro to his right, Allura to his left, followed by Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge who ended up sitting next to Shiro on the other side.

Coran smiles randomly, but that should be expected. Pidge explained the Holiday to them without the religion, and they seemed to understand. Shiro, Allura, and Coran begin to discuss different planets, while Keith and Lance begin to fight again. Hunk shakes his head and face palms.

“Are you saying you don't like chicken?” Lance asks, looking scandalized.

“Are you saying you like chicken?” Keith looks offended. Pidge smothers her laughter, but she can't hide her grin. She knows everything will be alright.

//Future Voltron!!//

Keith and Lance pull up to the park. Lance picks up his chicken and walks over to the gazebo. Keith looks around. There is no one there yet, but a few dishes are laid on the table. Keith opens his mouth to ask where everyone is when a girl with shoulder length hair… Pidge? He looks at her and decides quickly that no one from the future should know about his predicament.

“Hi Keith, Lance.” She smiles “Shiro and Allura are here, they went to get their dishes from their car. Hunk is on his way, and I'm standing right here.”

Lance laughs and Keith is reminded of how much he loves that sound. They chat for a bit, Keith chiming in when he can, and then Lance excuses himself the restroom.

“I know your secret, you can relax.” She shrugs. Keith tenses. “You're not from this this time, you're from the past. I did the math, and knew it had to be sometime soon.” Keith lets out a sigh of relief.

“How do I get back?” Keith asks

“Assuming past me and future you are doing the plan, all you have to do is kiss Lance at the exact same time past Lance and future you do.” Pidge says.

“And when is that?” Keith asks. Pidge shrugs.

“How should I know? I didn't record every moment you guys locked lips. But I know for a fact it was in the evening around seven.” Keith groans in annoyance.

“Well that's just great.”

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!! T-T I got really busy and didn't have any time to update this, but I'll try to finish this by Christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally get back.

Keith is in the park with the old Voltron crew. Allura, Shiro, and Coran had to fly in from other planets since they didn't live on Earth. It is six fourty five right now, and Keith doesn't have a plan for switching back. Well, he does have one but it's kind of half assed. 

The plan is to start furiously making out with Lance around seven. He has to keep him occupied, and Keith honestly has no idea how to do that. Since he's essentially seventeen, he's never kissed anyone before. How is he supposed to do this?! Well in all technicalities, his body was twenty five. Still, he wasn't nearly equipped enough to deal with this.

Then there is the other issue about how he actually feels. He was sure that he hated Lance, but these entire three days have proved something else. He knows that Lance is attractive. Keith honestly loves to stare into his eyes… And touch his hair… and feel his skin… But that didn't mean anything! 

Right? 

That was a big lie. He liked Lance. A lot. He had no idea how long this had been there, but he remembers it always feeling like that. He's been in love for a long time then. He remembers it starting out as annoyance, then hatred, then somehow it evolved again into this strange affection. He has no idea when it started, but now it's just as much a part of him as his scars, his tears, and his happiness. It's a part of who he is and what he stands for. Keith knows that this fluttering in his chest can not yet be attributed to love, not yet. But it was a gentle fondness, solidified by Lance's own feelings. And he had hope that Lance-- _his Lance_ \-- would one day reciprocate those feelings.

Okay, that was probably a lie about “it's not love yet.” If this doesn't prove he is in love with Lance, he doesn't know what will. 

“Earth to Keith!” Lance says, affection evident in his voice.

“Huh? Sorry, I spaced out.” he gives Lance a fond smile. Future Lance was nice and sweet, but he still felt like Future Lance was too good for him, for Future Lance had had time to grow as a person where Keith-- _As himself_ \-- did not. Besides, Keith missed his own Lance with the force of Earth's gravity, maybe more. He couldn't wait until the time to enact his plan had hit. He is sure as well that Future Pidge was in on it, as she would randomly smirk or wink at him. Lance smiles back at Keith. Keith's heart flutters and he nervously grabs Lance's hand. Keith leans over to whisper into Lance's ear. This was really nerve racking. Keith takes a breath. It was now or never. 

“Hey, Lance. Do you want to go make-out in the porta-potty?” He whispers randomly. Behind Keith's back, Pidge stifles a laugh. Lance's eyes widen.

“Do I want to? Yes!” Lance looks like an excited puppy.

Keith and Lance walk into the porta-potty. It smells so bad, almost like a sewer exploded.

“Damn.” Keith holds his nose. Lance starts to laugh.

“You thought this would smell good?” He said between laughs. 

“Your face, oh my God.” Lance is still smiling that wonderfully bright smile of his.

“Oh shush.” Keith pulls him into a kiss and is surprised to know that he's not bad for this being his mental fourth kiss. He's been kissed by girls before but he never kissed back.

The kiss is passionate and burning with desire. Keith licks into Lance's heat and he mewls loudly. Then, feeling bold, Keith puts his knee between Lance's legs and Lance moans. Lance breaks the kiss.

“You don't want to go there in this porta-potty, do you?” Lance smirks.

“And what if I do?” Keith pushes Lance into the side of the porta-potty and to their horror, it falls. The toilet stuff doesn't touch them, but it falls right next to them. Lance screams, opens the door and rolls out. Keith crawls out the now sideways door and starts laughing. Hard.

“Hey! It's not funny!” To Lance’s chagrin, Keith keeps laughing. Lance joins in.

“Okay, I guess it was kinda funny.”

\--Past--

Keith and Lance have just given up their controllers to Pidge and Allura. Lance is walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.

“Hey Keith!” Shiro calls from the kitchen

“Yeah?” Keith says.

“Come over here a minute.” Shiro says laughing. Lance ignores Shiro and Keith and continues to the kitchen. Lance walks through the door at the same time Keith does. Lance tries to walk away.

“Uh uh. You guys have to kiss.” Shiro laughs. Lance thinks he's drunk. He's sure laughing an awful lot.

Lance turns towards Keith and kisses him. He decides since it's future Keith and since he finally understands his feelings towards Keith, why not put his emotions in there? Even if it's future Keith.

He kisses future Keith with all the pain and longing he's felt for regular Keith. With all the love, and all the hate he has towards him for leaving him. The kiss turns rough and Lance is sure that he tastes blood.

\--Future// sort of--

And that's the moment Keith kisses Lance. There's a bright light and suddenly Keith is back where he belongs. On the ship.

“I'm back?” He asks.

“Keith! You're back!” Hunk hugs Keith. Keith hugs back awkwardly.

“The future is nice.” Keith says, very out of it.

Everyone hugs Keith except Lance who is awkwardly standing there.

“Come here.” Lance comes forwards and they kiss. Pidge giggles, Hunk is a little grossed out by the display, but hey, he kinda knew that was going to happen.

They had a very happy Christmas after that, and Keith and Lance didn't even fight. Mostly. And if there was a spider in Lance's hair the next morning, well Keith wasn't part of that... Probably.

~Fini~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! The holidays were so busy and I honestly didn't have time until today. But I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first completed fic!


End file.
